


But she worked so hard

by Jewelsyeu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelsyeu/pseuds/Jewelsyeu
Summary: You didn't get the job you worked so hard for, you felt like a complete failure. Both Lin and Kya refuse to let you be so hard on yourself.
Relationships: Kya II (Avatar)/Reader, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	But she worked so hard

Tears slid down your cheeks as you watched the cityscape blur pass the passenger window of the satomobile, a subtle ache tugged at the back of your throat all but reminding you of your disappointment. You wouldn’t have even noticed the satomobile coming to a stop in front of your apartment if Kya’s hand hadn't gently squeezed yours, of which you had been tightly holding since the moment you had situated yourself in the satomobile and burst into tears.  
Soundlessly you exited the satomobile, not even waiting for Kya, and made your way up to your apartment. Harshly rubbing away your tears with your palm, you shove the key into the lock and push the door open without bothering to close it knowing Kya would be there soon. Before you know it, you had stripped yourself of your clothes and were now sobbing in the shower too upset to even bother cleaning yourself. The shower curtain was pushed back as Kya joined you, in all her glory but your eyes were too filled with tears to even admire her beauty. Kya knew that nothing she could say at this point in time would make you feel better so opted to embrace you instead, of which you fully welcomed, nuzzling your head into the crook of her neck and wrapping your arms around her waist, sinking into her warmth.

You stayed in the shower with Kya for the next hour, no words uttered just gentle loving touches as Kya slowly cleaned you and washed your hair. Despite the fact that Kya handled you with such love and adoration you couldn't help but feel as if you were a burden to her, a sooky little girl who couldn't be bothered to even wash herself, of course this wasn't true but your emotions were running wild. Kya sighed quietly, a sigh born of sadness and empathy for you however in your current mindset it was just the cherry on top, causing you to once more to burst into tears whispering a hurried "I'm sorry" whilst rushing out of the shower, leaving Kya shocked and confused.

You hadn't even bothered to dry yourself before you shoved your pajamas on and flopped onto your shared bed, cocooning yourself in the doona feeling utterly defeated and uncomfortable because of your now wet clothes. Kya dried and dressed herself quickly before squatting next to the bed. Kya quietly spoke "Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. Please don't think I am" her soothing voice had you closing eyes basking in the utterance of her kind words. " I love and adore you my sweet, I am so proud of all that you have achieved-" interrupting her you squeak out on a quiet voice "but that is exactly it, I haven't achieved anything I'm a failure and-" Kya quickly cut you off " y/n I will not sit here and listen to you talk about yourself like this!, You did everything you could but they couldn't see how hard you worked for this and for that they don't deserve you. Okay? None of what's happened is your fault, it's on them". Your lip trembled as you listened to her, exhaustion written all over your face. Kya knew you had nothing left to say so she stood and left the room, but not before leaning down and giving you a lingering kiss on the cheek, letting you drift off into sleep.

Kya shook her head as she began making dinner, you were quite similar to Lin with the way you would deal with your emotions, bottling them up until a minor inconvenience causes you to break, not to mention being exceedingly hard on yourself, harder than was necessary, holding expectations for yourself that only you upheld. 

Having dinner already cooked but staying warm on the stove, Kya sat impatiently at the dining room table. You had been asleep for an hour and were still asleep as Kya waited for Lin to arrive home, anger was flickering in Kya's sternum as she watched the clock tick and time pass. She was angry because Lin was running late by half an hour despite the fact that she knew that today was important to you and Kya had specifically asked that morning for Lin to be as punctual as possible. When Lin finally came through the front door Kya was just about ready to burst but Lin quickly interjected before she could speak " I know I'm late and I'm sorry but I have a good reason to be ok? I knew today was so special so I wanted to get something for y/n, I spent twenty minutes in a bloody florist trying to find those flowers she likes, and then I had to go to two different stores before I could find those disgusting sweets she likes" Lin said this all in one breath so as to prevent Kya from interrupting and as a way to hopefully save her ass. Kya's shoulders sagged and her anger dissipated, she almost felt like crying herself at Lin's sweet gesture. " She didn't get it Lin" Kya mumbled, her eyes cast down at the table Infront of her,  
"what?" Lin paused, not believing what she just heard. " She-" Kya started but Lin cut her off " no I heard what you said, but why?" Lin felt a sinking feeling in her stomach having known how important the outcome of today was to you. " I don't know that is all she said before she burst into tears, she has pretty much been crying since she left the place. She is asleep now though" Kya said, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes out of frustration because of the way they had treated you, Lin too felt frustration and disappointment rush through her.

Lin was so close to arresting the people who had denied you this opportunity but knew she had to talk to you before she made any brash decisions. She wanted to wait until you woke however after an hour she decided she couldn't wait any longer and needed to talk to you. Stepping into the room Lin heard your soft snores and almost considered waiting until morning however she continued to make her way towards you so she could slip into bed next to you, having already changed from her uniform. You stirred awake as Lin shuffled closer to you, your eyes opening slowly before focusing on Lin, her cheekbones and scars accentuated by the way the moonlight reflected through the window. A godly view which you would have admired if it weren't for the sting of your puffy eyes and sickening feeling developing in your stomach as you realised you would have to tell Lin what happened. Whereas Lin knew you wouldn't want to talk about it straight away so instead cupped your cheek and leaned in to give you a soft lingering kiss on the lips. Lin whispered "I love you my darling" before resting her forehead against yours. Lin had always been gentle with you, she knew Kya could hold her own but since you were a nonbender she felt an overwhelming need to not only protect you but care for you sweetly; Kya was not jealous of the way Lin treated you for she knew Lin cared for her dearly, she could honestly say the highlight of her day was seeing Lin care for you so tenderly. Which is exactly why Kya was hiding in the hallway just outside your room to watch from afar the loving interactions between you and Lin.

After a few minutes of just being held by Lin you knew you might as well tell her what had happened, tears once again pricked at the corner of your eyes but like everything else today you couldn't be bothered crying anymore so you held them in. "Before the meeting began Mr Lee's secretary came up to talk to me, she said that the higher ups had been talking about me and were complimenting my work ethic and all that I have done over the past year. I felt so uplifted and hopeful so I was really excited for the meeting" you gulped and looked down at the sheets, unable to meet Lin's eyes. " Mr Lee began the meeting and was talking about how hard working we all were and he said one person in particular stood out from the rest" you scoffed and rolled your eyes "and I foolishly thought he meant me … I thought he meant me" you trailed off into a whisper. Lin felt her heart breaking for you. She knew you wanted the job and honestly felt you deserved it. " But he gave the job to Ming" your lip trembled and your tears started to fall. " so not only did I not get the job but I wasted a whole year doing ten hours of work a day every day including the weekends, and what have I achieved … nothing!" Lin tried to quickly shut down that notion by telling you that that was not true, then proceeding to list all of your achievements over the past year. However instead of having the desired effect you just replied with ''great I'm a failure and ungrateful'' she replied quickly telling you that is also not true before asking you if Mr Lee gave you a reason as to why you didn't get the job. "He said a nonbender is not cut out for the job .. and guess who is a bloody nonbender. Oh yeah me". It hurt Lin to see you be so harsh on yourself, so Lin used her Chief Beifong voice to say" if you say one more bad thing about yourself I will arrest you for defamation of character" this caused you to let out a quiet giggle of which you heard echoed in the hallway, both of which caused Lin's heart to swell. "Kya get in here" you called out to her and not a second later she was shuffling into the bed squishing you between herself and Lin. Kya scooped you into her arms and peppered kisses all over your face whilst mumbling positive affirmations in between each kiss. Lin just sat back and admired her two loves, watching as you slowly began to agree with Kya in the end you stated that they can "stick it where the sun doesn't shine".

Not too long after your discussion you lay in bed with your head nuzzled into Kya's neck and Lin spooning you, both of their arms kept you held in a protective and comforting embrace. In this moment you realised that if you could come home to these two magnificent women every day then it wouldn't matter what job you did or didn't have. Then Kya and Lin be gan bickering  
" I'll arrest them all!" Lin exclaimed, Kya scoffed and replied " Oh yeah under what charge?" " for damaging my property". Kya raised both her brows in surprise " she is not a pet Lin you don't own her" and Lin retorted" no but I own her heart, the same way you do and the same way she owns mine and yours". A blush rose to Kya's cheeks and a wide grin spread across her face " oh well that is true then". Lin gave your head a kiss before saying in the quietest voice " I can't have them hurting her heart now can I?". Kya too quietened down significantly, murmuring a simple "No". Neither of them realised you were still awake but you didn't mind, you gave Kya a light but lingering kiss on her neck and pulled Lin's arms to bring her closer to you. You felt like the luckiest person in the world to have these two incredible women love you as deeply as they do.


End file.
